Therapy
by Crona-Makenshi-888
Summary: Kid and Crona have a fight, during which Kid tells Crona he hates her. She leaves death city because of this, and it eventually drives kid to the edge of insanity.


Therapy-KidXCrona Songfic

Therapy- All time low

_My ship went down in a sea of sound  
when I woke up alone, I had everything  
a handful of moments, I wished I could change  
and a tongue like a nightmare that cut like a blade_

It happened again. Kid sat up quickly, drenched in cold sweat. The dream happened again. He inhaled deeply, attempting to calm his racing heart. He had the same recurring nightmare for days now, or had it been weeks, or months? For all Kid knew centuries had passed since he last saw her. The main character is his twisted night terrors. It was his fault.

The dream starts aboard the kneadhog, the first time he met her. Crona stood above him, on the creaking ship, Ragnorok tightly in her grip. He was lacking Liz and Patty. Crona took three wobbly steps forward. This had happened before, he was use to it, but it did not change. Crona turned slightly, so Kid could get a glimpse of her pained face. Her soft voice echoed through the foggy air. "I'm sorry Kid, I...I will get out of your way now."

"No Crona! Come back here!" this was when Kid started to move towards her. He ran quickly to the top of the ship.

"Why did you say those things to me Kid? Do you really hate me? "She turned back and stepped forward again, one step closer to the violent sea beneath her.

"I didn't mean it Crona, they were merely words" He raised his hands, trying desperately to convince her.

"If they were merely words, why did they rip me open Kid? They hurt; the things you said cut me deeply."

"Crona I'm sorry, please, I love you."

"Those are just merely words"

And with that, the Makenshi stepped forward into the salty abyss, he thin body vanishing, sinking into the unforgiving depths of the ocean, and the old ship, started to sink too. Instead of leaping off the ship to save his loved one, or flying off to save himself, Kid kneels; his shoulders slumped in defeat, before he is met with concrete blackness.

Then he wakes up with the same question he woke up with every morning, and went to sleep with every night.

Why? Why did I say that I hated her?

_In a city of fools, I was careful and cool  
But they tore me apart like a hurricane  
A handful of moments, I wished I could change  
But I was carried away._

Kid got dressed, ate and left for school as per usual. His partners and friends chatted casually, free of any worry, Soul and Maka were not there though, they were probably still searching. He should be searching too, but he could not bring himself to look. His friends gossiped about nothing. It probably meant something to them, but to Kid, it was nothing. Everything was nothing now. She, Crona, made it mean something, but she had left and taken importance with her. Now, with her gone the only thing that mattered to the shinnigami was that his oblivious friends never noticed the tiredness in his eyes, and the pain in his heart.

_Give me therapy, I'm a walking travesty  
but I'm smiling at everything  
Therapy, you were never a friend to me  
and you can keep all your misery_

"Good news Kid! Me and Patty found this great painting at the shops today, we measured it and everything! It's perfectly symmetrical!"

Liz shoved the painting in Kid's face, craving approval. He had done this a million times before. The painting was probably a masterpiece of symmetry and perfection, but now, when Kid looked over it with his steely gaze, he saw nothing. Liz was trying to cheer him up, he could process this. Deep down she could probably sense his inner torment and depression. She would not know the cause though, and likely never will. Kid smiled, Praising Liz on the amazing artwork, and requesting for her to put it up in the lounge room, anything to get her out of his face.

"I thought you would like it!" Liz grinned and span on her heel, in a rush to fulfill his lounge room request. The door closed behind her and Kid's smile dissolved away. He sat there, just sat. Thinking,Regretting, Missing his person, the very person he had hurt. How he hated himself for this. Liz would never know his attachment to Crona. Their relationship had been kept a secret.

And know she was gone.

_My lungs gave out as I faced the crowd  
I think that keeping this up could be dangerous  
I'm flesh and bone, I'm a rolling stone  
And the experts say I'm delirious._

Maka and Soul had returned after days of wild searching. They rushed over to the group, embracing the concern and relief.

"She's gone! We searched everywhere in death city! Crona must have vanished!"

Maka began to break down, sobbing uncontrollably. Soul hugged her tightly, Liz and Tsubaki Rushed to comfort her. Black star and Patty had worry written all over their faces, the two loud personalities silent for once.

Kid stood still, his stone face emotionless, but inside, oh inside he was a hurricane of feelings. Regret, self-hate and misery circled his brain and took hold of his heart. He had deprived Maka of her best friend.

"I-I-I Just don't understand why…why did she leave?!" Maka's cries echoed through the hallway until Kid could no longer stand it. He so desperately wanted to cry with her, and inform all his friends that it was his fault Crona had ran away. He turned and left, no one noticing.

He sat in a secluded spot. One he and Crona had once used to hang out, and hide from their less docile friends. It was sheltered by a tree, the shadows stretching out across the grass. The only green patch of healthy grass Kid had ever seen in the Death City wasteland. Memories flitted past his eyes. He could remember them so clearly. The way patches of light showed on her pale skin, the way her lips would curve into that rare smile, the way she would delicately tilt her head when she laughed. He remembered. He remembered so strongly that he swore he could hear her. He could hear her gentle voice, calming him and tearing him apart at the same time. Kid sat there remembering until the daylight was washed over with an empty sunset.

_Arrogant boy  
Love yourself so no one has to  
they're better off without you  
they're better off without you _

With every passing day, Kids level of self- loathing would go up a degree. The longer he sat around doing nothing, the more the hatred grew, but that was nothing compared to the new fear he had if he ever found Crona again.

What would she say to him?

What if she found a new love?

What if she was dead?

What if he had driven the fragile girl back to the overwhelming insanity?

Kid swallowed the lump in his throat. It felt like that lump had become a permanent resident over the weeks of his lover's disappearance. He could also feel it now, the temptation of just letting go.

_Arrogant boy  
'Cause a scene like you're supposed to  
They'll fall asleep without you  
you're lucky if your memory remains_

As he walked down the dreary corridor of the school, he overheard some new students talking. He heard Crona's name and froze.

"Yeah did ya hear about that? I reckon she pissed off back to her disgrace of a mother!" One of the first year boys snorted and continued "I don't even know why that bitch even bothered in the first place, why we would accept a daughter of one of the most powerful witches. I'm glad she's gone, she would have either betrayed us or ran away with her tail between her legs!"

The boy looked around, probably expecting Maka to show up with a dictionary and a bible. What he did not expect was to be thrown against a wall by a usually solemn shinnigami.

Kid did not expect that level of intense anger to be unleashed from him. He gripped the boy's throat as he struggled and spluttered.

**_" You know nothing about Crona, she was not like that one bit, Crona had been her longer that you, you have no right to talk about her, you pig!"_**

His friends got into a fighting stance.

The shinnigami was not in his right mind, and hadn't been for weeks. He analyzed the situation, before shooting a deathly glare over his shoulder.

The three people he had glared at turned and sprinted away, leaving their idiot friend behind to suffer Kid's wrath. He turned back to the pale person he had been choking and dropped him on the floor.

The boy gasped in air while kid loomed over him.

"D-dude what…what the hell?!"

" Listen to me you little piece of utter shit, if you ever consider saying her name or even thinking about her again I will rip out your vocal chords and shove them down your throat so hard it kills you"

The boy whimpered.

Kid felt it, His anger, and pain he had concealed for months begin to leak out, and stain whatever life he had salvaged.

He turned quietly, leaving the whimpering boy lying on the cold hallway floor. It was too late, too late now to go back.

_ Give me a therapy, I'm a walking travesty  
But I'm smiling at everything  
Therapy, you were never a friend to me  
you can take back your misery _

The news spread quickly that kid had almost taken the life of an innocent student. The same day his father had requested that Kid had better visit.

No. Kid could never face his father like this. It broke his already shattered heart, but he had no options left. Kid felt no point in living anymore. He arrived home quickly, and fell into a heap in front of his bedroom door. He sat and cried loudly, not caring who heard.

Suddenly there was a voice. One Kid could recognize, no matter what. He hadn't heard this voice for a long time.

Her voice. Crona.

He looked up to see her standing behind him.

"Crona...CRONA!" Kid stared at her in disbelief.

"Join me kid. Please."

"Crona" Kid repeated dumbly, getting up and rushing to where she stood. He leaped forward to hug her and hold her, but as soon as he reached her she disappeared.

"Wait! Crona don't leave me again!"

Was this another dream? Another nightmare his brain had conjured up. More torture his conscience had delivered.

He heard her voice again, now she was standing at the door, gesturing for him to follow.

He grinned widely and did as obeyed. He would not lose her this time.

_Therapy, I'm a walking travesty  
But I'm smiling at everything  
Therapy, you were never a friend to me  
And you can choke on your misery_

Kid had stumbled after his hallucination for days, deep into the desert. He followed Crona, every few seconds pleading for her to come back to him, that he loved her, that he was nothing without her. He followed her for days, until finally his pain stopped and his torture ceased.

He stood on top of a sand dune overlooking the night desert. He almost had given up once more on finding the love of his life.

He saw a figure emerge from the shadows. From closer up Kid could see that the figure had a thin yet curvy frame. It was dressed in a black robe, with gray buckles and frills. The sight of that girl was the most beautiful thing he had seen. Kid skidded down the hill, and fell to his knees in front of the woman. She looked down at him, smiling. She stretched out her arms and hugged kid tightly to her stomach.

"Crona."

"There you are my little reaper boy, you have no idea how long I have been waiting for you."

Kid buried his face in her stomach, tears seeping into her clothes. They stood like this for a long time, Crona letting him pour out his sorrow onto her.

Finally Kid had calmed down. Crona cupped his cheek and raised it to look into her marvelous eyes.

"Now where together again at last, I missed you my sweet"

Kid smiled up at her, wildly drinking up her features.

"Yes, and I missed you too, my dear"

He rose from his position to hug her to his chest, inhaling the smell of her, as five black lines slowly drew themselves across his lips.

"You drove me to the ends of insanity, so it seems"

"I guess were a pair of mad lovers, huh?

"Indeed"

And with that Kid finally let go.

**A slice of depression today. Sigh**


End file.
